Improbable
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: FanFiction OTP Challenge - krátké příběhy inspirovány určitým tématem.


**PROHOZENÉ ROLE -** ** _Zapomenutý polibek_**

 _Sam a Jack si prohodili role_

* * *

Už nevěděla co si počít. Z toho, jak se události pořád opakovaly ji šla hlava kolem. Ani si nedokázala vybavit, kolikrát prožila ten samý den. Ať se sebevíc snažila na tu záhadu přijít, nevypadalo to ale, že doposud učinila jakýkoliv pokrok. Překlad textu, na kterém pracovala společně s Teal'cem a Danielem, šel pomalu a když každý den usedala ke stolu a začínala opět od začátku, cítila se stále víc a víc unavená. Pokoušela se běh událostí pozměnit, ale vždy vše skončilo úplně stejně.

Záblesk bílého světla a ona i její tým se ocitli zpět v kantýně u jídla.

"Takže podle tebe se tento den pořád opakuje?" zeptal se Daniel a Sam mohla v jeho hlase vycítit pochybnosti a nedůvěru.

Opřela se lokty o stůl a schovala obličej do dlaní.

"Ano," sklesle a unaveně odpověděla a její hlas zněl tlumeně, jak se odrážel od povrchu jejích rukou.

"A pokaždé se to vše vrátí zpět a nikdo z nás si nic nepamatuje?" vyzvídal stále Daniel a nemohl si odpustit malinkou představu toho, co by on sám podnikl, kdyby se mu naskytla taková možnost. Na druhou stranu ale svoji kolegyni litoval a chápal její skleslost. Muselo to být hrozně unavující.

"Napadlo tě někdy udělat něco, co by jsi jinak neudělala, když víš, že se zase vše vrátí zpět a nikdo nebude mít ani tušení o tom, co se stalo?" nepřestal Daniel ponoukat Sam. Ta jen zvedla hlavu a Daniel si všiml, jak v jejích očích tancují rošťácké jiskřičky. Byl si jistý, že už nebude muset říkat ani slovo. Sam si to vše srovnala v hlavě a pomalu se zvedla ze židle. Překvapila tím i samu sebe, že chce doopravdy udělat to, co ji napadlo jako první.

Pokud to má udělat a nechce být odsouzená vojenským soudem, musí to udělat teď. Má jediněčnou a možná také jedinou možnost.

I když byla unavená, po tom, co ji Daniel přivedl na tuhle myšlenku, donutila se zapnout mozkové funkce naplno a začala v duchu spřádat sítě plánu. "Jak to vlastně udělám?" ptala se sama sebe a rychlými kroky procházela chodbou. Nedívala se kolem sebe. Když si na poslední chvíli všimla obrysu postavy, která ji míjela, jen tak tak se vyhnula srážce.

Vběhla do své laboratoře, zasedla ke stolu, zapnula počítač a ještě než stačily všechny systémy operační paměti naběhnout, už otevírala textový dokument. Její hbité prsty už se začaly neskutečnou rychlostí pohybovat po klávesnici.

Dopsala poslední slovo, stiskla ikonku tiskárny a už jen čekala, až si bude moci text přečíst hezky černý na bílým.

Podepsala se, papír složila do úhledného čtverce. Obálku se ani neobtěžovala hledat.

Jako vichřice vyběhla na chodbu a za běhu se podívala na hodiny.

Jack je touhle dobou v zadávací místnosti s generálem.

"Skvělé načasování," pomyslela si a rty ji ozdobil velký úsměv.

Prožívala tento den pořád dokola. Neviděla v tom žádnou pointu. Nedokázala přijít na příčinu, ale jedno věděla. Pokud to má pokračovat, musí z toho vytěžit alespoň něco příjemného. Příjemného pro ni samotnou.

Prudce se zastavila. Pár vojáků postávajících u schodů do zadávací místnosti se na ní udiveně podívalo.

Asi si o Sam museli myslet, že se zbláznila. Nejdřív vběhla do chodby jako vítr a pak se najednou skoro až s pískotem podrážek od bot zastavila na místě. Zůstala stát a hleděla do prázdna.

Těkala očima po stěnách chodby, dívala se na obličej jednoho vojáka a pak hned na dalšího a dalšího. Až doposud ji to nějak nedocházelo. Svírala v ruce papír, který by nikdy dobrovolně nepodepsala, chystala se udělat něco, za co by ji mohli odsoudit a navždy ji přeřadit na jiný projekt, který by pro ni neměl tak velkou váhu, jako měl projekt StarGate. A co víc, uvědomila si, že se chystá k činu, na který by snad ani nemyslela, ani kdyby byla opilá.

Moc dobře věděla, že je to proti všem pravidlům a ona byla přeci jedna z těch, kteří se snažili psaná i nepsaná pravidla dodržovat. Tohle byla ale zcela jiná situace. Časová smyčka ji zajistila to, že se nikdy na nic z toho, co se v příštích minutách odehraje, nepřijde.

Tedy pokud ona sama nepřizná své skutky.

"Tak to tedy nepřiznám," úsečně se napomenula a jako na otočníku se otočila směrem ke schodům, vedoucích přímo k němu. K člověku, kterého tajně milovala. Už od prvních chvil, co strávila po jeho boku, k němu cítila něco víc než jen přátelské city. Milovala ho, ale bylo ji zakázáno s ním být. Bylo ji zakázáno jakkoliv tyto city projevovat.

"Musím to udělat. Teď a nebo nikdy!" přemlouvala se. Stoupala po šedivých schodech. Krok za krokem se blížila a čím dál jasněji slyšela jeho hlas. Začala se ji třást kolena div se ji nepodlomily nohy. Papír sevřela ještě pevněji v dlani.

Ve chvli, kdy si ji všiml Hammond, natáhla k němu ruku a podala mu složený papír, který až doposud svírala pevně v dlani.

"Rezignace?" zeptal se velmi překvapeně Hammond. Díval se ji do očí a nemohl uvěřit tomu, co si právě přečetl.

"Ano pane. Chci udělat něco, v čem mi až doposud bránily armádní pravidla," chtěla alespoň trochu osvětlit to, co právě udělala. Ještě jednou zkontrolovala na hodinkách čas. Ujistila se, že nebude trvat dlouho a vše se opět vrátí do doby o den dříve, že se opět vrátí do kantýny k jídlu.

Přešla k Jackovi. Vztáhla ruce k jeho obličeji a chytila do dlaní jeho tváře.

"Rezignuji, abych mohla udělat tohle," zašeptala, přitáhla si ho blíž a spojila své rty s jeho. Zavřela oči ve chvíli, kdy viděla, jak Jack zavřel ty své.

Jack to nečekal, byl jen malinko překvapený. Nevzdoroval. Vjel prsty do Saminých vlasů a vtáhl ji do ještě hlubšího polibku. To, jak se jejich rty dotýkaly, bylo jako kdyby oba dva dostávaly elektrické šoky.

V tom jediném dlouhém, vášnivém polibku bylo tolik citu a emocí. Sam vyhrkly z očí slzy štěstí a zároveň to byly slzy nenaplněné lásky. Nikdy nebude její. Nikdy už ho takhle nepolíbí.

Kvůli tomuto okamžiku si přála zůstat už navždy v časové smyčce.

Určitě by to za to stálo.

Pootevřela oči přesně ve chvíli, kdy je začalo obklopovat bílé světlo.

"Sam? Když jsi byla v té časové smyčce, napadlo tě udělat něco, co by jsi jinak neudělala? Přeci jen jsi věděla, že se vše opět vrátí zpět a nikdo si nebude nic pamatovat," zeptal se zvědavě Daniel. Sam očima přejela místnost a skončila u Jacka. "Kdyby jen věděl," pousmála se.

* * *

 **VÍTR-SLUNCE-DÉŠŤ-MRÁZ**

Sam a Jack v moci přírody ...

* * *

 ** _Vítr_**

Podzim. Čas, kdy se příroda obléká do nejpestřejšího spektra barev. Tohle období mělo na lidi zvláštní vliv. V parcích se objevovali lidé, kteří tuhle změnu vysloveně vyhledávali. Setkávali se se svými milovanými a ruku v ruce se procházeli parkem, obcházeli jezera a poslouchali zpěv ptáků, kteří neodletěli do teplých krajin. Lavičky podél chodníků a v parcích byly většinou opuštěné. Nikdo si v tak sychravý den nechtěl sedat na studený povrch dřeva. Lavičky ze železa byly snad ještě horší. Štěkot psů a křik dětí vyplňoval okolí.

Sam chytila Jacka za ruku a společně vyšli vstříc barevné přírodě. Ani jeden neměl rukavice a tak oba dva cítili teplo dlaně toho druhého. Jack jemně hladil palcem hřbet Saminy ruky. Občas ji dal silnějším stiskem najevo, jak je moc rád, že je s ním.

Už od rána foukal vítr, ale každou chvílí se zdálo, že byl stále silnější. Procházeli mezi stromy a jakmile se ocitli na otevřeném prostranství, vítr se neměl o co zastavit a tak jeho síla dorazila až k nim. Sam měla delší vlasy a vítr si s nimi začal pohrávat. Netrvalo dlouho a musela pramínky svých blond vlasů krotit, zastrkovala je za uši, jednou rukou se je snažila stočit do culíku. Bezúspěšně. Vítr vždy vyhrál. Zastavili se a Jack si stoupl přímo před Sam. Pustil její ruku, položil ji dlaně na tváře a zadíval se ji do očí. Neposlušné pramínky vlasů ji zastrčil za uši, přiblížil své rty k jejím. Když se jejich rty setkaly v letmém polibku, Sam se opřela celým svým tělem o jeho. Vjela prsty do jeho krátkých prošedivělých vlasů a vtáhla ho do dalšího, tentokrát vášnivějšího, polibku.

 ** _Slunce_**

Probudila se. Zvedla hlavu a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Sluneční paprsky odrážející se od zrnek písku se třpytily i v jejích očích. Musela je přivřít, aby si pomalu zvykla na přísun tak jasného světla. Musela usnout. A zřejmě spala docela dlouho, protože Slunce už téměř zapadalo. Děkovala v duchu sama sobě, že sobě i svému partnerovi vybrala dovolenou, kde byla zahrnutá i soukromá pláž. Nikdo ji nerušil, nikam nespěchala a ani neměly s Jackem žádné velké plány na večer, tak zůstala ještě chvíli v klidu ležet na podložce. Nevadilo ji, že má otlačenou tvář od toho, jak ležela na všelijak zkroucené dece. Odpočívala a to bylo to hlavní.

Bylo to už hodně dávno, kdy si dopřála takovou dovolenou. Vlastně od doby, co začala pracovat ve StarGate Command, si žádnou dovolenou nevybrala. Proto se rozhodla si tenhle výlet pořádně užít. A jak jinak si ho užít než že ho stráví s člověkem, kterého miluje.

Jack vyšel z vilky, kterou si pronajali a v rukou nesl tác s připravenou večeří pro dva.

"Nechtěl jsem tě budit, když jsi tak roztomile spala," oslovil ji, položil tác na stůl, který stál jen pár kroků od místa, kde ležela. Přešel k ní, klekl si a sehnul se tak blízko, jak jen mohl, aby ji políbil. Sam zvedla hlavu a rukama se podepřela. Toužila po jeho rtech. Ve chvíli, kdy se zvedala a zavírala instinktivně oči, ucítila ostrou pálivou bolest na zádech.

"Au!" vykřikla až se Jack lekl.

"Co se stalo?" starostlivě chytil Sam za paže.

"Hrozně to štípe a pálí!" skřípala zuby z toho, jak neskutenčně ji to bolelo. Ihned zkontrolovala prostor kolem sebe, pak si prohlédla vlastní ruce a ramena. Jack, aniž by se zvedl, po kolenou ji obešel a zadíval se ji na záda.

"Vždyť ty jsi úplně spálená," konstatoval její stav. Červená záda, zarudlé paže jasně ukazovaly na to, že na slunci strávila až moc času.

"Počkej tu, přinesu krém a namažu tě," navrhl Jack starostlivě. Vyběhl k vilce a za chvíli byl zpět i s tubou krému po opalování.

"Jsem si to ale skazila dovolenou," povzdechla si Sam. Jack nanesl trochu krému do svých dlaní a opatrně je přiložil na záda své partnerky. Začal krém roztírat po celé ploše jejích zad. Sam zavřela oči a užívala si ten uklidňující chladivý efekt krému a jemnost Jackových rukou.

"Za tohle to spálení stálo," řekla si pro sebe a zaklonila blaženě hlavu. Ještě snad ani nezažila nic příjemnějšího.

 ** _Déšť_**

Nevnímala nic, než jeho oči, které ty její propalovaly láskou. Konečně se dočkali. Ona v krásných bílých šatech se závojem, on v slušivém černém obleku. Oba dva šťastni.

Ani jeden z nich nemohl uvěřit tomu, že si za malý okamžik řeknou svá "ano".

Nebyla to velká svatba ale jak Sam tak i Jack chtěli, aby se obřad odehrál venku. Stáli před oltářem a několik párů očí je sledovalo, v některých už byly vidět i slzy dojetí.

Ještě než kněz odříkal svá slova, nebe nad nimi se zatáhlo. I když na dnešek zpravodaj v televizních novinách sliboval slunečný den, vypadalo to spíš na polojasno se stoprocentní účastí srážek. Z nebe se začaly snášet kapičky.

"To nám prší štěstí," zašeptala Sam, aby nerušila řeč kněze. Jack se jen pousmál. Nemohl než jen souhlasit. Než by stačil kdokoliv z přítomných svatebčanů napočítat do deseti, začaly z nebe padat velké kapky a intenzita deště se stále zvětšovala.

"Přesuneme se do obřadní síně?" navrhl kněz a zaklapl svoji modlitební knížku. Nechtěl,aby ji déšť poškodil.

"Ne!" začal protestovat Jack.

"Ať se propadnu, jestli této ženě, která stojí přímo přede mnou, nebudu teď hned moci říct, jak moc ji miluji a že se chci stát jejím manželem!" nenechal se Jack odbít. Už na Sam čekal dost dlouho, už ztratili tolik času, který mohli strávit společně. Jeho šaty byly už zcela promočené, Sam o těch svých mohla říci totéž. Jack svoji budoucí ženu chytil pevně za ruce a udělal malý krok, kterým překonal malou vzdálenost, která je od sebe dělila.

"Tak tedy dobře," pousmál se kněz. Ocenil ženichovu neodbytnost.

"Jacku O'Neille, berete si Samanthu Carterovou za sviji ženu? Budete ji ctít a milovat až konce svého života?" vyslovil kněz první z manželských slibů.

"Nikdo by mě nezastavil, abych řekl ano!" na jeho rtech se objevil velký úsměv plný štěstí. Sam dokázala vyčíst v jeho očích i to, že se už nemohl dočkat momentu, kdy z jejího obličeje odtáhne závoj a políbí ji.

"Samantho Carterová, berete si Jacka O'Neilla za svého manžela? Budete ho ctít a milovat až dokonce svého života?" dokončil kněz manželský slib a čekal na odpověď nastávající paní O'Neillové.

"Ano, beru!" odpověděla Sam a její obličej byl najednou prozářen širokým úsměvem. Jack na nic nečekal, zvedl závoj a odhalil tak její krásný obličej.

"Prohlašuji vás tedy za muže a ženu," dodal kněz, ale Jack a ani Sam už ho neposlouchali. Užívali si svůj první manželský polibek. Jakmile spojili své rty, přestalo pro ně okolí existovat. Byla tu jen ona a on. Novomanželé. Manželé O'Neillovi.

 ** _Mráz_**

Nevěřila mu, když ji říkal, že venku mrzne až praští. Nevěřila mu, že by bylo přeci jen třeba si vzít rukavice. Ani čepici si nevzala. Vyšla na Vánoční procházku jakoby se vydala chytat motýly. Kroutil hlavou nad tím, jak dokázala být Sam někdy tvrdohlavá.

"Pojď, vrátíme se domů. Vždyť se celá třeseš," navrhl Jack, když si všiml, že Sam už zimou drkotá zuby.

"Ne, to je dobré, je mi fajn. Nechci ti kazit procházku jen proto, že jsem si nenechala poradit," odpověděla Sam a zadívala se na zem před sebe, zkoumala jak krásně bílý je sníh, který pokrýval snad každičkou volnou plochu v okolí.

Jack ale také uměl být tvrdohlavý a za tím, co řekl si dokázal stát.

"Představ si krb, kde plápolá oheň, v rukou svíráš hrnek svařeného vína se skořicí a ještě k tomu si přidej mě, jako živého zahřívače," pousmál se šibalsky a byl na sebe pyšný, jak krásně to řekl a jak dobře to na Sam zapůsobilo. Když se zastavila na znamení, že se otočí a vydají se zpět k jejich domovu, Jack se postavil před ní, vzal její ruce do svých a tak, jak je svíral si je přiblížil k ústům. Mráz měl neskutečnou sílu a její prsty byly úplně ledové. Už je skoro ani necítila. Dýchal do dlaní a teplý dech začal pomaličku prohřívat každý centimetr kůže na jejích prstech.

"Alespoň tě malinko zahřeji, než se dostaneme domů," řekl a mnul Saminy ruce v těch svých.

"Díky," řekla Sam a začala se cítit lépe. Už jen ta představa, kterou ji Jack vnuknul ji zahřála. Otočila se na podpatku, vzala Jacka za ruku a div se nerozběhla směrem k domku, kde teď spolu bydleli. Už chtěla sedět u krbu, v náručí muže, který ji v poslední době dával víc, než mu ona sama byla schopna oplácet. Byla šťastná a doufala, že i on je šťastný.

* * *

 **NEPRAVDĚPODOBNÉ -** _ **Telepatie**_

 _Mise, která zcela změnila ty, kteří se přímo účastnili._

* * *

Mise, která se totálně zvrtla. Tak takový název by mohlo nést hlášení Jacka O'Neilla, který teď seděl ve své pracovně a horlivě ťukal do počítače písmenko po písmenku. Tahle činnost mu nikdy nepřirostla k srdci. Raději se vydával bránou na jiné světy a prozkoumával nová místa. I když i tahle činnost měla někdy své mouchy.

"Carterová, mohla by jste na chvíli přestat přemýšlet?" pomyslel si.

"Ale pane, tohle po mě nemůžete chtít," ozval se mu ženský hlas v hlavě. Jen zakroutil hlavou a snažil se vrátit zpět k popisování události, která pořádně zamíchala kartami.

"Nemůžu se přes tok vašich myšlenek soustředit na vlastní práci. Tohle nám byl čert dlužen," opět Jack promlouval sám k sobě.

"A to si myslíte, že já se mohu soustředit?" odpověděla mu Sam, ale opět její hlas zněl jen v Jackově hlavě. Nespokojeně zavřel na chvíli notebook a opřel se celou vahou do opěradla židle. Zavřel oči a prsty si mnul spánky. Už ho z toho začínala bolet hlava a to takhle prožili zatím jen jeden den. Co když se toho už nezbaví? Co když budou slyšet myšlenky toho druhého až do smrti?

"Pane, nemějte strach, já na to přijdu," ozval se mu Samanthin hlas v hlavě, až leknutím nadskočil.

"Vždy zapomenu na to, že slyšíte, co si myslím," poslal své kolegyni další myšlenku. I když Sam seděla ve své laboratoři a Jack byl ve své ubikaci, rozmlouvali jakoby seděli přímo naproti sobě. Sam dokončovala výzkum zařízení, které přinesli z planety PX-445. Její mozek byl plný čísel, fyzikálních rovnic a cizích slov, které Jack neuměl ani vyslovit natož aby měl sílu na to, se je jen pokusit pochopit.

"Pane, potřebuji, aby jste přišel na ošetřovnu. Musím nám oboum ještě jednou udělat CT mozku. Myslím, že jsem na to konečně přišla," poslala Sam svému veliteli myšlenku a Jack se bez jediného slova zvedl a vydal se na ošetřovnu. Bylo to zvláštní. Navzájem slyšeli své myšlenky, byly schopni proniknout tomu druhému do hlavy a zcela odhalit veškerá tajemství, které se snažili skrývat. Ale ani jeden z nich se do toho nechtěl pouštět. Respektovali se navzájem a bylo by to úplné omezení vlastního soukromí. Ale přesto se vyskytly momenty, kdy se jeden z nich neudržel a dal možnost tomu druhému vyslechnout si něco, co by nikdy sám od sebe nahlas neřekl. Na své cestě na ošetřovnu Jack míjel vojáky a další personál základny. Nepotkal jediného člověka, který by si ho nezměřil od paty až k hlavě. Každý druhý člověk, kterého potkal, nevěřícně pokýval hlavou. Zpráva o tom, že plukovník O'Neill a major Carterová se při misi dotkli neznámého artefaktu, který jim nadělil schopnost slyšet navzájem své myšlenky, se rozletěla základnou jako virus.

Ani nechtěl pátrat o tom, kdo to způsobil.

"Taky nevím, kdo to má na svědomí, pane," odpověděla mu Sam na jeho myšlenky.

Jack se opět vyděsil, když uslyšel její hlas.

"Vždy vás tak vystraším, omlouvám se," pomyslela si Sam a vydala se směrem k ošetřovně. Bránila se jak to jen šlo, ale nakonec tomu podlehla. Možná se nejdnalo ani o to, že by podlehla, jako spíš že na chvíli zapomněla, že je na světě člověk, který slyší její myšlenky. Nikdy nevěřila, že by se to mohlo stát. Vlastně nevěřila ani tomu, že by člověk byl sám o sobě schopen si vypěstovat tuhle schopnost.

"Jak vidíte, Carterová, je to možné," tentokrát překvapil Jack ji. Sam vstoupila do výtahu a stiskla tlačítko, které ji mělo poslat do patra, kde byla ošetřovna.

"Myslím, že by nám trvalo dlouho, než bychom si zvykli," pomyslela si Sam a Jack jen něvědomky pokýval hlavou, když mu tato myšlenka vplula do jeho uší.

Carterová se během cesty výtahem nechala unést myšlenkami na to, jak by to asi fungovalo - nebo spíš nefungovalo - kdyby nebyli to nebyli schopni zvrátit. Otřásla se nad tou představou a Jack se k ní přidal.

"Zcela s vámi souhlasím, Carterová," dodal Jack a konečně vešel na ošetřovnu.

Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a zjistil, že tam není nikdo.

"Jsem na cestě,pane," řekla Sam po tom, co slyšela Jackovu myšlenku.

"Musíte ale uznat, že je to lepší jak naše nejlepší vysílačky," pousmál se Jack a tahle myšlenka rozesmála i ženu, která právě vystupovala z výtahu.

"Udělám, co bude v mých silách," zaznělo od dveří a když se Jack otočil, byl rád, že vidí tvář člověka, který až doposud mluvil pouze v jeho hlavě. Samantha mu úsměv oplatila.

* * *

 **SONG FICTION -** _ **Nejtěžší boj**_

 _Když syn jde ve stopách otce._

* * *

Nejtěžší boj je ten, kdy člověk bojuje s vlastními démony. Moc dobře si to uvědomoval. Když už byly všechny bitvy s mimozemským nepřítelem vybojovány, začala válka na Zemi.

Kéž by si lidé na této malé planetě uvědomili, jak cenný je život, který mají.

Kdyby věděli, jak nicotný je jejich boj.

Kdyby věděli co vše je tam venku, za co opravdu stojí bojovat.

Ve chvíli, kdy si zapínal vojenskou bundu, vešla do místnosti Sam.

Ve tváři vepsané obavy, oči se ji leskly v záplavě slz. Než k němu došla, stačil si ještě přes sebe přehodit vestu.

Spustil ruce podél boků a čekal. Věděl, že se Sam schoulí do jeho náruče. Věděl, že ho obejme a silně stiskne. Byl si jistý, že už ho nebude chtít pustit.

"Tati?" ozvalo se ode dveří do ložnice. Malý černovlasý klučina překročil práh a zastavil se před svými rodiči, kteří si stále ještě v objetí užívali přítomnost toho druhého. Aniž by se Sam od Jacka byť jen o malinko odtáhla, otočila hlavu, aby se zadívala synu do tváře. Hledala útěchu. Hledala nějakou jistotu, že vše bude zase jako dřív a že se její manžel vrátí.

"Johne," zašeptal Jack jméno svého syna a přešel k němu. Klekl si před něj a natáhl k němu ruce. John mu ihned vběhl do náruče. I když mu bylo teprve deset let, moc dobře chápal co se děje a kam jeho otec odjíždí. Všechny ty zprávy v televizních novinách a nepokoje kolem mu dávaly jasně znát, že někde venku zuří válka. Neměl představu o tom, jak velké to byly boje, ale uvědomoval si, že jeho táto odchází také bojovat.

Chytil Jacka kolem krku a Jack se s ním zvedl.

Svíral ho v objetí a ještě naposledy si poslechl tlukot srdce človíčka,

kterému společně se Sam dali život.

Domovní zvonek se rozezněl. Sam se podlomily kolena. Ta chvíle doopravdy nastala. Ještě před pár vteřinami doufala, že je to vše jen zlý sen. Jack k ní natáhl ruku.

"Sam..." oslovil ji a jeho hlas zněl zlomeně. Vběhla mu ještě naposledy do náruče, obejmula Jacka i Johna a chvíli jen tak stáli. Tří. Rodina. Jack postavil Johna na zem, políbil Sam na rty a vzal si batoh, ve kterém měl oblečení a pár osobních věcí. Poslední pohled, poslední sbohem. Vešel ze dveří a nastoupil do obrněného transportéru. Sam s Johnem stáli ve dveřích a ani jeden z nich neměl sílu na to, aby mu zamávali.

-o 3 měsíce později-

V domě O'Neillů se za tu dobu Jackovi nepřítomnosti skoro nic nezměnilo. Jen Sam byla stále víc a víc smutnější. Chyběl ji. Stýskalo se ji po jeho humoru. Chtěla zase vidět jeho čokoládové oči. Přála si políbit jeho rty. Kéž by ho alespoň na chvíli mohla zahlédnout. Jak krásné by to bylo, kdyby ho mohla obejmout. John to snášel o něco lépe, než ona. Vyrovnával se s tím po svém. I když se ji snažil dělat společnost, i když dělal vše pro to, aby ji ho nepřipomínal, vždy, když viděla jeho tvář a tu podobu, chtěla plakat. I když od Jackova odjezdu uplynuly pouhé tři měsíce, zdálo se to jakoby to byla věčnost. Všude ho viděla, stále cítila jeho parfém, v koupelně byla stále otevřená lahev s holící pěnou, kterou tak rád používal. Několikrát se přistihla, že stojí půl hodinu před zrcadlem s víčkem v rukou, jak vdechuje její vůni.

"Musím do obchodu, Johne," zavolala směrem do druhého patra jejich baráčku. John vyběhl z pokoje a pokývnutím ji dal najevo, že bude doma a bude stále tak hodný, jako byl doposud.

"Budu hned zpět," dodala, vzala si klíčky od auta. Pak už se jen ozvalo klapnutí dveří.

John zůstal v domě sám a to byla jediná příležitost, kdy mohl vstoupit do pracovny jeho otce. Byl to jeho způsob vyrovnávání se s jeho nepřítomností. Seběhl schody, téměř je bral po třech i po čtyřech. Otevřel jeden ze šuplíků komody a vytáhl z ní malý klíč. Hned vedle komody byly dveře vedoucí do místnosti, kterou Jack používal jako pracovnu a měl tam uložené veškeré vybavení, které jako voják potřeboval. Přilby, uniformy, fotky, vybavení pro výsadek, ocenění. John se posadil do křesla, kde vždy vídával sedat svého tátu. Zavřel oči a představil si ho před sebou. Vzpomínal, jak ho vždy vzal do jeho pracovny a společně probírali věci, které tam za ta léta nashromáždil. Jestli se Sam s Jackovou ztrátou vyrovnávala četbou knih a nebo pláčem, tohle byla chvíle, kdy se mohl John alespoň trošku cítit blíž svému otci.

John sebral ze stolu vojenskou kšiltovku a nasadil si ji váhavě na hlavu.

Byla mu sice velká, ale nevadilo mu to.

Byla tátova.

Domovní zvonek se rozezněl a John se vylekal.

"Mamka!" pomyslel si, vyběhl z místnosti, rychle ji zamkl a klíč uklidil tam, kde byl. Přešel ke dveřím a otevřel. Ve chvíli, kdy se jeho oči zvedly k nebi, uviděl obličej důstojníka. Pochopil. Ten neznámý člověk určitě nepřinášel dobré zprávy. Muž ve vojenské uniformě s důstojnickou kšiltovkou si klekl na koleno, aby viděl chlapci zpříma do očí a John pochopil. Stačil mu jediný pohled do jeho očí a věděl, že svého tátu už neuvidí. S očima plnýma slz se zahleděl do dálky, když uviděl, jak se k nim blíží Sam.

"Mami..." špitl a rozplakal se. Sam pustila tašku s nákupem a přeběhla ulici, klekla si na kolena před syna a pevně ho objala. Slzy smáčely už i její tváře.

-o deset let později-

John si nasadil na hlavu vojenskou kšiltovku. Už mu dávno nebyla velká. Byla tátova.

Sebral ze země batoh, který si před pár minutami sbalil a vyšel ze svého pokoje. Sam stála v chodbě. Ruce si tiskla na břicho, jakoby se snažila se tímto sevřením udržet v celku. Měla pocit, že se rozpadne.

"Johne, opravdu tohle chceš?" zeptala se a hlas se ji třásl. Doufala, že si to rozmyslí.

"Ano mami, chci," odpověděl John i když věděl, že ji tím jen víc ublíží.

"Už jsem ztratila manžela. Nechci přijít i o syna," potlačovala slzy. John přešel až k ní a vzal ji do náruče. Byl už skoro o hlavu vyšší než ona. Byl to celý Jack. Schoulila se mu do náruče a opřela si hlavu o jeho hrudník.

Jak poklidně tlouklo jeho srdce.

Byl klidný, vyrovnaný.

"Vrátím se. Slibuji," zašeptal John a políbil ji do vlasů.

"Mám tě moc ráda, Johne," ujistila ho Sam a políbila svého syna na čelo.

"Raději nic neslibuj. Tvůj otec mi též slíbil, že se vrátí," dodala Sam.

John se zadíval hluboko do očí ženy, která mu dala život, která ho vychovala.

"Vrátím se," zopakoval ji to, co před chvílí řekl s takovou jistotou, že to Sam vrátilo alespoň malou naději, že ho opravdu znova uvidí.

Před domem zabrzdil velký obrněný vůz. Sam sledovala svého již dospělého syna, jak ji opuští, jak nasedá do vozu, tak jako před deseti lety viděla odjíždět manžela. Tentokrát v sobě našla trochu síly na to, aby mu zamávala. Přes slzy už neviděla a když zavřela dveře, opřela se o ně a svezla se na zem.

Složila hlavu do dlaní a samota ji zcela pohltila.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
